


Fear[less]

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autofobia, Autophobia, Español | Spanish, Fobia al silencio, Gen, Lantana, M/M, Phobias, Semi AU, Semi Alternative Universe, Unintentional OoC, inspired by a song
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi AU. Toda la situación es molesta. Todo es patético. El por qué de la situación, Kageyama y Tsukishima, todo es patético. Hasta el saber tratar con las crisis de alguien más, cuando no sabes soportar las propias. Y aun así aceptan que ambos temen, a niveles y formas diferentes. [TsukiKage]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear[less]

**_—Fear[less]—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Es uno de esos días lluviosos en los que las gotas de agua y las nubes no quieren ceder ni un solo centímetro. El ambiente está completamente mojado, la tierra se ha vuelto lodo y las viejas calles se han encharcado por la falta de mantenimiento.

Y a pesar de que todo a su alrededor tiene ese suave y característico aroma a lluvia y tierra mojada, sus huesos duelen horrores [1], y tiene que casi correr por el camino al parque cercano a su casa que conoce a la perfección mientras sostiene un gran paraguas, y trata de ocultar la cara de preocupación que se carga por si llega a cruzarse casualmente con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Todo por culpa del idiota que tienen por armador que parece haber huido, de nueva cuenta, de su solitario y frío hogar.

Suspira largamente. Sabe que Kageyama va a estar ahí, sentado en la misma banca de siempre, escondiendo el _walkman_ que compró y siempre carga con él, escuchando el mismo _cassette_ que le regaló por su cumpleaños número dieciséis como muestra de que lo considera, por lo menos, un compañero en el que puede confiar. Pero a pesar de que confía plenamente en dónde va a encontrar a su vice capitán, no puede dejar de sentir que su corazón late demasiado rápido y le duele por estar preocupado.

Aunque claro, a nadie más que a Kageyama se le ocurre huir a mitad de una fuerte lluvia como aquella, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y de paso, preocupe a todos sus compañeros de equipo.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser _él_ quién lo encuentre en sus momentos de debilidad?

Es algo que sigue sin poder responder, nunca encuentra las palabras adecuadas para dar una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente para él.

Solo se ha vuelto una terrible rutina en la que todo Karasuno, y los que fueron sus _senpai_ en años anteriores tienen que abandonar toda actividad para salir a buscarlo.

Y siempre es Tsukishima quién le encuentra, sentado en la misma banca de siempre en el parque cercano a su propio hogar, mientras el azabache se esconde de sus temores con ayuda de los audífonos, el viejo _walkman,_ y el _cassette_ que le regaló el año pasado junto a una nota.

—Tan _molesto…_ —Murmura el rubio para después chasquear con la lengua. Es difícil saber si se refiere a Kageyama, o al hecho de que parece ser el único que sabe en dónde se esconde siempre y se preocupa por él.

Es molesto.

Demasiado _molesto._

Patético.

.

Después de una larga caminata solo para perder el tiempo, Tsukishima llega hasta el mismo lugar de siempre.

Kageyama está completamente mojado.

El oscuro cabello se pega a su rostro al igual que sus ropas. Mientras más se acerca más crece su irracional enojo.

—Sigues siendo el mismo Rey egocentrista. —Suelta Kei una vez que le ha quitado los audífonos y le cubre torpemente con el paraguas.

Y la misma escena de siempre se repite, aunque está vez es diferente y el azabache se ve incluso más _patético_ que de costumbre.

Su ropa mojada, al igual que su cabello. Y las saladas lágrimas se pierden con las gotas de agua que ahora los mojan a ambos.

Tan molesto.

Tan patético que no sabe si se refiere al por qué de la situación, a Kageyama, o a sí mismo.

—Eres un idiota. —Suelta Kei con desdén, mostrando todo su enojo por ser él quien debe esconder la mitad del secreto que comparten. —Levanta, nos vamos antes de que atrapes un resfriado. —Y cómo puede, ayuda al menor a levantarse y le obliga a seguir el camino que los dos conocen.

Tsukishima intenta ser comprensivo, pero su molestia se lo impide y le gustaría más actuar como si no le importase nada de lo que le suceda, y esperar a que alguien más le encuentre y lo llene de miles de preguntas que el azabache se negará a responder.

Pero ahí está. Sirviendo de apoyo para un roto Tobio, uno que pide a gritos alguien que le ayude.

Y para su desgracia, siempre es él quien lo termina haciendo. Sea de manera consciente o no.

— _Patético._ —Murmura. Y no sabe si lo dice por la situación, si se lo dice a Kageyama, o si se lo dice a él mismo.

Ha llegado ese punto en el que ya no sabe a ciencia cierta si los insultos que suelta son hacía algo o alguien en particular, o hacía su persona.

Que complicado es madurar.

Que complicado es tener a un compañero de equipo que sufre algún tipo de trastorno o miedo irracional.

Que complicado es ser el único que sabe de esto.

Que complicado es comprenderlo a la perfección.

Todo sería más fácil si su indiferencia ante estas situaciones fuera genuina.

Pero no lo es, y tiene que cargar con algo que nunca pidió.

.

.

—Lo he traído a mi casa. Diles a todos que está bien, que no tienen de que preocuparse. —Dice con ese tono que no demuestra nada que sigue conservando. Yamaguchi solo le responde con un « _yo me encargo de todo. Cuida bien a Kageyama.»_

El rubio suspira largamente.

En la secadora está su uniforme mojado junto a las prendas de Kageyama, y en el cuarto de baño, el menor toma una larga ducha con agua caliente para quitar la fría sensación de la lluvia y ayudarle a despejar su mente llena de emociones negativas y pensamientos sin sentido.

Es difícil, tiene que admitirlo.

Es difícil saber actuar de la manera correcta cuando Kageyama presenta otra de sus crisis cuando él sigue sin saber cómo afrontar un miedo que ha callado por años, pero lo hace, y parece funcionar.

Su reproductor continúa reproduciendo las calmadas pistas que le sirven a él para tranquilizarse, y las bocinas del _iPod_ están a todo volumen, al igual que el pequeño aparato. La relajante música se escucha por toda la casa.

Al menos está en un lugar que ambos conocen, al menos va bien en cuanto a seguir el inexistente plan para controlar las crisis de Tobio.

Bien, puede relajarse y esperar a que el azabache salga de la ducha para tomar una también. Siente que la necesita para quitarse el sudor y la horrible sensación que siempre le queda en el pecho al ver a un destrozado Tobio.

.

—¿Qué fue ésta vez? —cuestiona el rubio con total seriedad cuando ambos ya han tomado una ducha.

Sobre la barra de la cocina hay dos humeantes tazas con chocolate caliente, una de las pocas cosas dulces que tolera Kei, y una de las pocas cosas que puede preparar sin parecer una amenaza para la sociedad.

Kageyama guarda silencio, sus labios se fruncen de manera ligera y desvía su mirada. Nuevas lágrimas amenazan con bajar del rabillo de sus ojos, y su boca es una línea recta.

—Sabes que no te puedo ayudar si no dices nada. —Tsukishima suspira exasperado, molesto y con unas terribles ganas de dejar todo ahí, esperar a que la lluvia se detenga y dejar que Tobio regrese a su casa, o que haga lo que quiera. Se repite mil veces que no es su asunto, pero desde que descubrió que tiene un compañero con tendencias a huir de casa por un casi, a su forma de ver la situación, injustificado miedo y prometió guardar el secreto para no preocupar a nadie, es su asunto. —No te voy a forzar a hablar si no quieres… —Kei trata con todas sus fuerzas no sonar tan desinteresado, o como el bastardo sin tacto que aparenta ser. —…pero nadie puede ayudarte si no lo pides. —El mayor se levanta de su asiento.

Le sigue pareciendo molesto tener que lidiar con un idiota que no pide ayuda.

 _«Como si tú no fueras igual.»_ Piensa.

Una leve carcajada burlona se escapa de sus labios sin querer.

Él es incluso más idiota por no pedir ayuda.

.

—Fue Oikawa-san… —Murmura Kageyama después de varios minutos, unos quince para ser exactos. Sus ojos se ven vacíos, como siempre que deja que todo lo malo que carga en sus hombros lo aplaste, y quiera huir.

Tsukishima se queda observando desde la sala a su acompañante. La lluvia parece que no va a cesar en mucho tiempo.

—No te pregunte quién fue, sino qué. —El blondo deja salir su enojo poco a poco. Toda esa situación lo exaspera, lo hace sentir molesto con todo. Toda esa situación le recuerda tanto a él en incontables ocasiones, buscando esconderse de los demás cuando su temor lo posee y la ansiedad y el pánico se apoderan de él.

Odia tanto a Kageyama por ser tan débil.

Se odia tanto por ser un idiota tan cobarde.

—Quiero saber la razón, la verdadera razón por la que eres tan débil. —Su enojo escapa con cada palabra. —Quiero saber la razón por la que no afrontas tu miedo a estar solo de una mejor forma que no sea huir y preocupar a todos a tu alrededor. —Ha llegado al punto sin retorno, ese en el que ya no piensa de manera tan coherente y le importan poco las consecuencias de lo que diga. —Necesito comprender por qué te comportas como un niño cuando todo se te sale de las manos. ¿Miedo? ¿Temor? Tú no sabes lo que significa realmente, solo eres un idiota que no soporta ver que lo dejan solo. —De nueva cuenta, el mayor se levanta de su asiento, y esta vez se dirige a la barra de la cocina.

Kageyama solo atina a verle molesto.

¿Qué rayos va a saber Tsukishima?

—Lo tuyo no es verdadero miedo. —Asegura el rubio con total seguridad. —No sabes lo que es sentir verdadera desesperación, lo que es ser consumido por tu ruidosa mente. No sabes lo que es aferrarse a cualquier cosa para evitar enloquecer por el temor. ¿Huir solo porque los problemas se salen de tu control o no soportas que te digan la verdad? No me jodas. —Y yendo completamente fuera de su forma de ser tan seria, su mano se estampa sobre la madera de la barra.

Y su fortaleza se destruye.

Su miedo sale a flote.

Y sus ojos muestran una mezcla de enojo, confusión y verdadero miedo.

—Tú no sabes lo que es querer terminar con todo, tú solo huyes del miedo.

.

.

Y como se esperaba de Kageyama, este se ha dejado llevar por su enojo y sus impulsos, y ha tomado a Tsukishima del cuello de su camisa.

—No hables como si supieras lo que yo siento. —La voz del azabache muestra la ira que ha invadido su cuerpo.

—Entonces contesta por qué siempre tienes que huir. —Kei le reta. Su rostro no muestra absolutamente nada. No hay una sonrisa torcida, no hay una expresión de burla en sus ojos.

No hay nada.

Absolutamente _nada._

—… —No hay ni siquiera una respuesta a las preguntas.

Solo _frustración._

.

—Tú no sabes nada. —Replica Kageyama soltando al más alto.

Tsukishima puede respirar de nuevo con normalidad. Su madre lo va a matar cuando descubra que su florero favorito está roto por culpa de Tobio. Aunque es su culpa haber llegado a ese extremo.

—Fobia al silencio. [2] —Es lo que recibe por parte de Tsukishima. —Crisis de ansiedad por estrés. ¿Alguna vez habías notado que de vez en cuando vendo mis dedos? Es por esto. —El rubio le enseña sus manos al menor. Efectivamente se pueden ver las tiras de tela cubriendo los dedos, y cuando Kei retira sus vendas, se pueden ver sus lastimados dedos.

Pequeñas cortadas superficiales que están empezando a cerrar completamente, y su piel está ligeramente roída y roja.

—No tenías idea de esto, ¿verdad? —Cuestiona Tsukishima. —No tenías idea de que siempre eres encontrado por alguien que está peor que tú. —Una leve sonrisa rota se deja ver apenas en el rostro de Tsukishima. —Tu miedo a estar solo no se compara al mío en lo más mínimo. Hay noches enteras en las que no puedo dormir por lo mismo. Hay veces en las que ni siquiera funciona el tener música en mi habitación para ayudarme a conciliar el sueño…solo me aferro a lo que puedo para no enloquecer, y termino lastimando mis manos sin darme cuenta. —Kei está tranquilo.

Un enorme peso se ha ido de sus hombros.

—Yo…no tenía idea. —Murmura Kageyama.

Claro que no tenía idea, ese era el plan. Que nadie se diera cuenta de su miedo que a veces le impide dormir.

Y Tsukishima se deja caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, de nuevo.

Está agotado, demasiado agotado. Necesita dormir, pero le es imposible en ese momento.

.

.

Su hogar es un caos.

El florero favorito de su madre sigue desperdigado por el piso en varios pedazos, y las flores que estaban en el mismo siguen el mismo destino.

— _I’m always on your side, but I know what is going on._ —Suelta Tsukishima mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados en un intento de soportar todo. —Es lo que decía la nota que venía con el _cassette_ que te regalé el año pasado. —Kageyama asiente, ha guardado ese _Post It_ desde entonces, sin saber qué significa realmente. —Una parte en mi mente me decía que en algún punto íbamos a terminar siendo un idiota soportando al imbécil, y viceversa. —Murmura de manera apenas audible.

Kageyama frunce el ceño, le molesta ser tratado de idiota, aunque Tsukishima tampoco tiene una muy buena definición de su persona.

—Es parte de una canción que viene en el cassette. « _Lantana»_ [3] _,_ igual que las flores que destrozaste por ser demasiado impulsivo y no medir las consecuencias. —Un largo suspiro sale de sus labios. —Estaré siempre a tu lado, aun sabiendo las circunstancias. Es lo que significa. —Se da a la tarea de explicar la razón del por qué eligió ese pequeño fragmento. —Aunque la letra tiene un significado completamente diferente a todo esto. Como sea… —Tsukishima juega ligeramente con sus manos. —Ya sabía que había algo raro contigo desde antes de que te encontrara la primera vez.

.

La suave música instrumental sigue sonando por toda la casa.

¿Acaso es el _soundtrack_ de alguna serie? Parece que así es por lo títulos que Kageyama puede ver en la pantalla del _iPod._

La situación ha virado a algo que ninguno esperaba. O al menos no Kageyama.

Tsukishima se ha quedado dormido sobre el sofá. Parece que todo el estrés que ha acumulado a lo largo del día ha terminado por agotar su mente, además de que el liberarse de un gran peso ha sido demasiado.

Tobio le ha quitado las gafas y las ha dejado sobre la mesa de centro, y como una forma de disculparse ha limpiado los pedazos del florero y levantado las destrozadas flores.

Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho para ayudar a alguien en su misma situación en un futuro. Si no sabe lidiar con sus propias crisis, no podrá ser de gran ayuda para lidiar con las de alguien más si se llegasen a presentar.

Aunque si lo piensa de manera consciente, Tsukishima tampoco sabe lidiar del todo con sus crisis y siempre está ahí cuando lo necesita. Siempre sabe en dónde va a estar, y lo regaña por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en los demás.

Las lágrimas caen de nuevo por sus mejillas.

Es tan idiota. Tan molesto.

Por primera vez en su vida, es capaz de comprender al idiota de Tsukishima.

Y sabe que todo eso es _patético._

Y no sabe si lo es la situación, Tsukishima, él mismo o absolutamente _todo._

Porque su miedo no se compara en lo absoluto a los miles de problemas que tiene el rubio que parece descansar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida comprende lo que es el verdadero miedo.

Lo comprendió al escuchar las palabras de Kei, al ver las heridas que el blondo se hace de manera inconsciente para no entrar en un ataque de pánico. Sabe que él también tiene miedo, pero no de la misma forma que el bloqueador central que tiene unas notables ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Por primera vez, Kageyama Tobio sabe lo que es el verdadero miedo, pero es uno completamente diferente al que siente cuando no hay nadie a su alrededor.

Es un temor muy diferente al que siente por su autofobia [4]. Podría decirse, que tiene miedo de que todo eso se termine en algún punto, como lo ha hecho la playlist que ambientaba el hogar del rubio.

Pero al mismo tiempo que teme, se siente tranquilo. Es extraño.

Pero acepta que hay tranquilidad en su pecho.

Una tranquilidad que asocia al ya no tener miedo.

Una tranquilidad que asocia al saber que Tsukishima estará a su lado cuando lo necesite, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Y lo único que puede dar a cambio es lo mismo.

—Estaré a tu lado, presenciando la situación. _Así que continúa._ [5]

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: Sus huesos duelen horrores. Esto es algo que me pasa a mí cuando se junta la lluvia y/o la humedad del ambiente y el frío, puedo imaginar a Tsukishima padeciendo por sus reumas a una corta edad de la misma forma que yo lo hago.
> 
> [2]: Fobia al silencio. Como su nombre lo dice, es el miedo al silencio. Hay personas que pueden tener la misma, pero tolerar el ruido blanco como también puede haber aquellas personas que necesitan escuchar ruido constanmente para no sentirse ansiosas. Tsukki en este fic forma parte del segundo grupo.
> 
> [3]: Lantana. Es el título de la canción en la que está inspirado el fic, de igual forma es el nombre de un grupo de flores. Su significado en el Lenguaje de las flores viene siendo Rigor. Recomendaría abiertamente que escuchen la canción y vean el PV, pues muchos aspectos del mismo se pueden encontrar aquí.
> 
> [4]: Autofobia. Es el miedo a la soledad. Lo crean o no, hay muchas personas que padecen de esta fobia; considerando el trauma que significó para Kageyama ser dejado atrás por sus compañeros de Kiitagawa Daichi, es probable que Tobio la tenga. Si investigan, puede que la encuentren mejor como monofobia, el significado es el mismo.
> 
> [5]: Así que continúa. Es el último verso de Lantana, a pesar de que la letra de la canción tiene un significado completamente diferente, aquí lo considero como un incentivo a los dos de 'continuar' con sus vidas a pesar de sus problemas.
> 
> Fear[less]. Es un juego de palabras, deben saber que amo los juegos de palabras. El título puede ser interpretado como sentir temor/temer, como también puede ser interpretado como ya no sentir temor/no temer por el (mal) desarrollo de la trama.


End file.
